Extraordinary Merry Christmas
by AliceMcNerney
Summary: The team celebrate Christmas 2014 on the bus! mostly Skyeward, but also a bit of Fitzsimmons and Philinda. and yeah, lots of cute fluffy and exciting moments


**Hey, guys! Here is a small gift for you for Christmas! I think you, Skyeward shippers are going to enjoy this one!**

**and don't worry, I am going to update my story You Give Me Hope soon, probably tomorrow**

* * *

**Extraordinary Merry Christmas**

Christmas was coming to the bus. You could say that by the way it looked. Fitzsimmons got that Christmas spirit starting December 1st and by December 15th the whole bus was properly decorated. Christmas lights were literally everywhere, even in my Dad's office, which he didn't mind at all, and May kept saying how much he'd changed, mistletoes everywhere too, which caused a lot of kissing between me and Grant. Basically, every time we stopped and looked up and there was a mistletoe above our heads, and Grant being all like playing-by-the-rules guy, never allowed us to disobey the rules, like he said 'There's mistletoe and it says we are to kiss, so we should kiss and not ask any questions'. Man, it's not that I would ever mind kissing him! Every time we kissed I felt like the luckiest girl on Earth, loving the way he could kiss me so gently and so passionately at the same time, the feeling of his hands touching me and sending electrical waves all over my body, making me weak in the knees and giving me that tingling feeling in my stomach.

Fitzsimmons clearly enjoyed the mistletoes all over the bus too, I guess that was why they had put them everywhere in the first place. It was a strategic move, as Grant said. We all know those two love making out, so they decided to create an excuse for making out in the open. Neither me nor Grant minded that at all, never being able to get enough of each other, but it was another thing with May and my father. Those guys were acting weird. Like weird-weird, as if there was something going on between them that we didn't know. Not that I didn't have any suspicions anyway, because no secret could go past me. If there was a secret, I was bound to find out what it was. And there was a certain tension between May and my Dad, I could see. The question only was, whether they were making out and keeping it a secret or they wanted to but didn't and hence all the tension. I was set up on making them get rid of whatever problem they had by Christmas.

I've been thinking about a Christmas gift for Grant for weeks now. It was so hard to think of something special to give him, as he had so few needs. We agreed to go shop for Christmas gifts with Jemma, and I was excited and anxious at the same time. I needed a perfect gift for Grant. And Jemma needed a perfect gift for Leo. But with Leo it was so easy, I thought. While Grant was… well, Grant.

I woke up in the morning and listened to the silence of the room. After a few minutes of not moving, I registered his arm on my waist that was pinning me to him and turned to face him, thinking he was asleep, as he usually was the one to wake me up. But I turned over and saw him smiling at me.

- Morning, beautiful.

A smile spread on my face and he leaned in to kiss me on the forehead. I asked him groggily:

- You didn't wake me up?

Stroking my hair and looking lovingly into my eyes, he only said:

- No.

- Just no? You usually wake me up early for training.

- Not today.

As he went to kiss me softly on the lips, then planting a gentle kiss on my nose, I couldn't not ask:

- Just like that? Is today any special?

- Simmons said you were going shopping with her, so I thought you better save some energy for that.

- How thoughtful of you, Agent Ward.

I said, bringing my lips to his, smiling in satisfaction. I loved the peacefulness of the morning , his closeness and no one to interfere and ruin the moment of piece. I made sure to lock the door yesterday.

By midday Jemma and I managed to get out of the bus and into my van, and drove to a shopping center in LA. Actually, we were to fly to NY the following day to celebrate Christmas there, with snow and actual Christmas trees, not with grass and palm trees, and we were extremely excited about that, although I knew that Jemma would prefer to spend Christmas in England, but snowy New York was better than nothing.

We parked in the huge parking space near the shopping center and went inside. Jemma was so excited she couldn't stop blabbering and nearly bouncing. It wasn't often that she got to spend time outside the lab or the bus, well, neither did I, so I was in the same happy place as her.

- Well, isn't it exciting?

I asked, not understanding what she was talking about exactly:

- What?

Jemma only spread her arms pointing at the stores around us and answered:

- Christmas shopping, of course! Oh, the only problem is, of course, choosing the right gift.

- Exactly. I have not made my mind on what to give Grant. It has to be something special, but he is so complicated but simple at the same time.

- Oh, honey, it is always hard to pick a gift for your better half! I never know what to give Leo but then it just comes down on me all of a sudden! You just have to walk from store to store and eventually you're going to think of a perfect gift! Com'on, let me show you!

So I let Jemma drag me from store to store and get me worn out in a few hours. This was crazy, so many people searching for presents for their loved ones, it being just 4 days till Christmas left, so many things to choose from but none seemed right to give Grant for Christmas. Although I did manage to get presents for the rest of the team, even for Jemma when she was too busy somewhere in the toys store. It seemed so much easier to pick presents for Leo, Jemma, May and even for my Dad. With Grant it wasn't, because it had to be perfect. Not like last Christmas when I gave him a Kindle eReader, which he tried using at first because it was my Christmas gift and he didn't want to upset me, but I could clearly see he wasn't comfortable with that device, so told him he should go back to reading real books and he did, making sure I was definitely fine with that. So that's why I was so desperate to get it right this time and it began to take its toll on me.

Jemma noticed the state I was in and pulled me into the nearest coffee shop. I sat down, sighed and covered my face with my hands in frustration.

- Skye, you are too tensed up. Now listen to me. Have some coffee and relax, okay? Wait here, I'll get us coffee! Toffee nut latte will be alright?

- Toffee nut latte will be perfect, thanks, Jem!

She quickly came back with two toffee nut lattes. I took one sip and instantly felt better, my body relaxing a bit.

- Did you get something for Leo?

- Oh yes! I did! I just happened to go past Verizon Wireless store and remembered that Fitz had smacked his phone screen last week, he is so clumsy, well you know that, so I bought him a new cell phone, and it's just amazing how functional it is!

So it means that Grant's Christmas gift is the only thing left to get. I'm such a stupid idiot, I don't even know what to get my own boyfriend for Christmas.

As Jemma kept rambling about functions of Fitz's new cell, I kept silent, looking at the people with colorful shopping bags rushing outside the shop. That was when it hit me. Grant has lost his wristwatch fighting security men during our mission in Spain about two weeks ago and he still doesn't have a new one, which is just perfect for me! That's what I am going to get him!

I spoke to Jemma:

- I know! I know what to get him!

- What?

I quickly got up and pulled her with me to the door, leaving the coffee behind. I wanted to get the watch and get back home to Grant. A little bit over 5 hours apart and I already missed him and wanted to get home as soon as possible.

We went into a Swatch store and I asked the consultant for something made of steel that would resist a blow. He showed me five variants to choose from and it was easy. There was just one watch for Grant. I made a choice and it was perfect.

When we got to my van I heard my phone ringing and saw Grant's number on the screen.

- Skye, are you alright? I called you five times but you weren't picking up your phone. It's been 6 hours and you still haven't come back.

- Miss me already, Robot? Wait, did you actually count how many hours we'd been gone?

I heard him groan in annoyance and then say:

- You've been gone for way too long. I got worried, okay?

- Don't worry, we just got to the van. Should be back in 30.

- Don't drive too fast.

- Sure. See you soon, baby.

By the time we got back on the bus I felt so exhausted I hardly made it to the bunk. I made two steps and crashed on the comfy bed. Grant came after me and closed the door, looking pretty worried.

- You look pale. How are you feeling?

- I'm exhausted. You should have seen that craziness! Next year I'm going to do this much much much earlier, I swear.

- Have you eaten?

- Yes, before we left.

I closed my eyes and was close to falling asleep but he just wouldn't leave me like that.

- You need to eat. I'm going to make you dinner.

- I don't have the strength to get up. I'll eat tomorrow.

- Skye.

He sighed, clearly annoyed at my stubbornness.

- I'll bring your food here. No objections.

He left and I closed my eyes again, falling asleep in seconds.

On Christmas Eve I was woken up with a gentle kiss on my face. I opened my eyes and saw his brown eyes looking at me and his smile that I loved so much. We stayed silent for a while as he stroked my cheek ever so gently, and he looked at me in that special way that I thought I'd die from happiness.

- Morning, princess.

Without saying anything, I pulled him for a kiss, not being able to resist him any longer. I was so pathetic, never able to resist him. He was my weakness.

Pulling away, I said:

- I love you.

- I love you too, baby. So much.

He said pulling me closer so that I was almost glued to him. I wrapped myself around him in no time.

- Ready for a crazy Fitzsimmons Christmas, Robot?

We called it a crazy Fitzsimmons Christmas for a reason. The guys always got so excited and decorated every square meter so the bus looked like a Santa's factory, which made us Santa's elves and my father – Santa Claus.

It was our second family Christmas on the bus, as well as second Christmas together for me and Grant. I never doubted we'd make it that far, as I was confident that we were meant to be. We still had so many Christmases to go.

We landed in New York in the morning and I was happy to see everything covered in snow. It gave me a Christmas mood and I knew that this Christmas was about to be one of the best in my life.

So after having breakfast together with the family and a bit of relaxing on the coach with Grant, we started getting ready for Christmas dinner. Fitzsimmons seemed to have hundreds of recipes and started arguing which of them they should choose for the Christmas dinner. I needed to end the madness, they were getting me a headache, they were so loud.

- Guys! Stop it now! It's Christmas Eve, so stop arguing!

- How are we going to decide what we are having for dinner today? He's not cooperating!

Grant only rolled his eyes and I sighed. This Christmas was going to be fantastic.

- Well, first, we are having turkey.

Jemma corrected me :

- A roast turkey with cranberries!

Fitz couldn't help but add:

- And Christmas pudding! My Mom always makes it for Christmas dinner!

- And of course, mulled wine! It's so great! You guys are going to love it!

- And don't forget about Champagne cocktail, Jems!

Eventually, we managed to get Fitzsimmons to make up their minds and the four of us started to work in the kitchen, always bumping into each other, as there was not enough space for the four of us.

When Fitz started cooking his special dish with a weird smell, it made me feel sick. I asked him about the smell:

- Fitz, what is this exactly you're cooking here? It smells weird.

- Oh, it's called neeps and tatties. And it smells wonderful, doesn't it, Jems?

- Oh, yeah. Leo makes it every year, it actually tastes wonderful.

Seriously? They actually like this awful smelly thing that makes me vomit? How nasty!

- Uh, it doesn't smell good though. I think I'll take a break and go talk to my Dad while you cook this thing.

As I headed to my Dad's office to have a talk about May, finally enjoying fresh air, I heard Fitz say:

- What is wrong with her? It smells amazing!

I was about to knock on the door when I bumped into May who was just walking out of the office, with the usual mask on . 'Weird', I thought. I could see she was upset but was trying to hide it, like she always did. This time though, she was failing in hiding her true emotions. Something must be going on between her and my Dad.

- Hey, May. Cheer up, it's Christmas Eve!

- Not when you Dad is acting like an ass.

Saying that in a nonchalant voice and shocking me with the statement, she continued to walk down the hall, leaving me near the office door with my mouth open.

Now, I was going to have a very serious talk with my father. How did he manage to upset May so much that she actually had an emotion on her face, and an offended one? How dare he offend May?

Determined, I walked into his office without knocking, it's not that May made an effort to close it anyway.

- Dad! What did you do to May? It's Christmas Eve! You are not supposed to upset or hurt someone you love at the most wonderful time of the year! What is wrong with you?

- Skye, we just had a talk. The stubborn woman just wouldn't…

He was going to say something major but suddenly stopped. I was almost sure what it all was about, so I decided to push to get the desired answer.

- What is it? This thing between you two. I can see it.

The situation reminded me of Fitzsimmons, really. I had to push them to admit they were an item, though this thing with May and my father was much more complicated, I could say. The tension between them has been there for ages.

- Skye, please, don't go there. If there is something, it's between the two of us.

- But Dad! You can't keep me away from your life! I've seen you struggle, and it's enough! It's Christmas time and you need to make it right with May!

- I've tried. I've tried, Skye. But the woman wouldn't even listen to me!

- Well, from the way I see it, you've clearly said something wrong and upset her. Dad, what did you say?

I was only hoping he wasn't stupid enough to say something really offensive. I hoped that May was too mad at him, which made his words sound worse than they actually were.

- Well, I said, I might have feelings for her…

What? He actually said it? Even I could see that it was much more serious than just having some feelings for each other, and saying that he just 'might'? What woman would be pleased to hear that? They had a history, for God's sake. I frowned and looked at him. He asked me, obviously confused:

- What?

- You don't get it, right?

- Get what?

- The main point.

- Oh. Women logic. You women are weird.

- No! You should have told her how you truly feel! Not just 'I might have feelings for you' crap. She doesn't know what your feelings are. Dad. Do you love her?

He was taken aback by my question. After a minute of complete silence, he started pacing around the room nervously. I kept my eyes on him, thinking that the answer was probably positive. I was so close to relieving the tension between them and making our little family Christmas a perfectly happy one.

- Dad, it's okay to admit you love her. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing, even if you're scared that it'll cause problems, even if it'll burn your life to the ground, you say it and you say it loud.

He stopped pacing and turned to look at me, his expression different, as if he discovered something new.

- How do you know it?

- Someone once told me. Someone very reliable.

He got silent again and then said:

- Yes.

- Yes?

- I love her. I love May.

Without saying anything else, he just headed for the door, and I knew where he had gone to. Or whom. I smiled a happy smile and had a thirty seconds dance party. It felt more like Christmas.

I came back to the kitchen where everyone seemed to be busy cooking, even Grant. As soon as I came close I felt sick again, although I couldn't see Leo's super specialty dish anywhere in sight. There were so many things on the stove and so many smells that I could no longer hold it back. I made an excuse and walked away quickly, then ran to the bathroom.

I puked and blamed myself for eating something that had made me so sick. Except that I didn't eat anything different from the rest of the team and I was feeling just fine until I smelled the stuff they'd been cooking. I locked the door and looked in the mirror. I looked pretty pale. Grant was going to notice that and get worried. I took my make-up and tried to conceal how pale I was.

When I was putting some make-up on my face it suddenly hit me. It made my heart beat fast and my hands shake and stop applying make-up. I nearly stopped breathing.

My mind went into overdrive. Oh no. It's been more than two month since I had the critical days.

I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Grant's child. Oh God. I was struggling to breathe and my head started spinning, and my face became even more pale, even with the make-up.

I thought I was going to faint, but fortunately I had my inhaler in the make-up case. I managed to breathe in once when I heard someone trying to open on the door.

- Skye! Are you okay? Open the door!

I inhaled once more and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like crap. Slowly I brought my hand to my abdomen and whispered "Unbelievable". I was going to be a mother.

Suddenly I realized that he started knocking on the door and the knocking became louder and louder. I totally forgot about him. He was going to knock down the door.

- Skye! Skye! Do you hear me? Say something!

I heard him swear and hurried to open the door.

Great. Now he was going to be mad at me for not replying.

I unlocked the door and pulled it to open.

- Why the hell did you keep silent? Are you feeling unwell?

- I… I was a bit busy. Sorry. I'm feeling fine.

I forced on a smile so he would believe me. He wasn't having any of that.

- You look pale. Don't lie to me.

Oh, no. This time I was going to lie. Right now was not the time to tell him the truth.

- Honestly, I am fine! I think it's jet lag, we came from LA only this morning. I'm good, don't worry.

Yes, I was lying to his face but I was going to tell him the truth later. I wasn't ready right now.

- Are you lying straight to my face, Skye?

Shit, I need to do better. I said, feigning being honest:

- Of course not.

He looked at me thoroughly and then said:

- Fine then. Com'on, you aren't escaping work today.

He brought me back to the kitchen and I only prayed there wouldn't be any awful smells. I hated being sick, but I was going to experience that for a while now.

I looked at the food and instantly felt hungry. I even managed to steal some of it when no one was looking, but got too involved (well, it did taste delicious) and heard Grant's voice behind my back:

- Hey! Stop stealing food!

I turned around and saw all of them looking at me disapprovingly.

- Seriously, guys? There's enough food to feed the homeless. I'm hungry!

Fitzsimmons weren't pleased with that. Leo complained:

- Better stop stealing food and actually help us make it. You haven't been much of a help today.

Ugh, he could blame his food that's been making me sick.

- So feed me and then I'll help.

I found some dish in a bowl that was looking good and stuffed my mouth with it. It was just what I needed: salty and spicy, and didn't make me feel sick. I asked Jemma what it was.

- Oh, it's called old English Christmas rub.

My mouth full, I mumbled:

- Weird name, but whatever it is, it's amazing.

Grant kept throwing me concerned looks and I hoped that I was discreet enough and prayed that he wasn't going to figure it all out himself, because I really wanted to tell him in a special way. It was something way too important to just blurt it out.

At some point Jemma asked:

- Has anyone seen May or Coulson? I wonder what they're up to.

I smiled knowingly and bit my lip.

- Oh believe me, they have muuuuch more important things to do.

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, all except for Fitz who obviously didn't get the gist and asked casually:

- Like what?

We all stared at him and I said:

- Oh Fitz, really?

Jemma helped me with explaining.

- Fitz. They are probably in the middle of making out. They have a lot of lost time to catch up, after all. They deserved it. Guys, go back to work.

Leo's jaw dropped and he stood motionless for a while until he managed to process everything that had been thrown at him by his girlfriend. Jemma helped him come back to his senses though, saying loudly:

- Fitz! Suck it up and get back to work.

This worked and he got back to cooking some other British meal I had no idea existed before.

I tried to act as normal as I could the whole time we were in the kitchen, and by the time everything was ready I was actually feeling well. However, it felt weird when I suddenly remembered about it, the baby we were having. I felt somehow different and it scared me. I needed Grant's support, to tell me it was all going to be okay. It's just that I needed to tell him about the baby first.

Later, in the evening, we were in our bunk together when he gave me my Christmas present.

Slowly and with a smile on my face, I removed the wrapping and opened the little box. Inside was an infinity sign necklace.

Grant wasn't going to tell Skye for now that the necklace had a tracking chip in it (Fitz helped him with that), so if something should happen to her, and he prayed to God the day would never come, he would be able to find her.

- It's beautiful. Thank you.

- It's infinity, just like my love for you. I want you to always wear it and know that I'll love always you no matter what.

He took the necklace and put it around my neck, and a few tears dropped down my cheeks (hormones!). I pulled him to myself to kiss him. The kiss grew more and more passionate and subconsciously I started to unbutton his shirt and roam my arms over his chest.

He pulled away and said:

- I don't think we have time for that right now.

Oh, indeed! I still have his present under my bed…

- Oh crap, I forgot. You present!

I pulled one of the shopping bags from under the bed, and he looked at me with his do-you-really-hide-your-stuff-under-the-bed look.

- Yes, I hid it under the bed! No need to look at me like that, mister!

- Under OUR bed. I could easily find your hiding place.

- But you didn't! And you know why? Because you didn't LOOK under our bed!

- Well, I guess you have a point here…

I finally presented him with the gift and waited anxiously till he opened it.

- Wow. You noticed. Thank you. I love it.

A wide smile spread over my face and he tried to kiss it away. I pulled away and said:

- Of course I did. Though it did take me ages to think of a present for you, which was why it took us so long!

- Ah, so I'm the one to blame.

- Point is, you needn't have worried.

- Don't go to this place now.

- Okay.

- Com'on, let's go, everyone is waiting.

I took the presents for the rest of the team to put it under our massive Christmas tree (Jemma's idea), then he took my hand and led me to the living area.

While we were away, Fitzsimmons managed to set the table, so when we came everything was ready and to me, it was very close to a fairy tale. Everything, from small things like Christmas lights and Christmas songs playing on the background and feisty food to the people surrounding me, everything was perfect. I felt so happy. The life I was having now was way beyond my best expectations. I was very grateful for that. Our small family Christmas was the most perfect Christmas in the world for me.

When we sat down at the table and Coulson opened a bottle of champagne, I realized that I wasn't allowed to drink alcohol and had to make an excuse not to drink and fast. My mind was racing, thinking of something good enough.

Eventually, my Dad asked me why I wasn't drinking. I said the first thing that came to mind:

- I've got a headache and took Tylenol, so I don't think it's a good idea to drink alcohol now.

Grant threw me the look and said:

- You told me you were feeling fine and now you say you got a headache?

- Wow, Grant, calm down. I'm feeling perfectly fine. I said I took the pill.

- Guys, don't even start it. It's Christmas!

I put my hand on his lap and whispered into his ear:

- I swear I am feeling fine, there's nothing for you to worry about.

I kissed him on the cheek before pulling away and he seemed to chill a bit.

I tried the dish that Grant had made, curious of what he was capable of, and I must say it was heavenly, and then moved to Jemma's roast cranberry turkey, which was absolutely fantastic. So I ended up stuffing myself with all of that. I wasn't even sure if I was eating that much because of the pregnancy or because it was so delicious. Anyway, it didn't matter. The only thing I couldn't bring myself to try is the awful thing that Leo had made, I was afraid to throw up again. He was pretty upset that I didn't want to taste it, but the prospect of throwing up again on Christmas Eve wasn't something to look forward to. So I refused politely, saying that I was full and couldn't eat any more food, which was only partially a lie. I was saving some space for the pudding.

Grant was pretty worried about Skye who'd been acting weird all day. First she locks herself in the bathroom and comes out all pale, says she is fine and then admits to having a headache, but then once again assures him she is feeling well. Was she getting sick or something and didn't want him to worry? It's Skye, she was going to do everything for people not to worry about her, which made Grant always watch her carefully so as when something happened to her he'd be able to notice in time. But she was stubborn as hell, and it made it so hard for Grant to take care of her. Nonetheless, he still did and wouldn't ever stop.

My Dad got up from his chair and that got everyone's attention.

- I'd like to make a toast. I am so proud to call all of you my family. I love every one of you. Even though I heard some of you call it 'lil dysfunctional family' we are not dysfunctional anymore. We are a real family now.

I was looking at my Dad, a huge smile on my face, especially when he mentioned how I called our family and threw me a look. I was so happy to be there, surrounded by my loved ones. I felt so much warmth and love. I thought about the little one who was going to make this family a bit bigger and looked at the Dad-to-be sitting beside me, with his hand wrapped around my waist, and found him looking at me as well. He took my hand and kissed it and it was pretty hard to keep tears away. This pregnancy will have me crying non-stop, I swear.

My father kept on talking:

- I look at your happy faces and it makes me happy too. This is what is most important in life, to be happy. I am happy. I have my beautiful and smart as hell daughter, who has come into my life in a most strange way and I am extremely happy she did because she is the sunshine of my life. And of course, I have May who I'm going to call my girlfriend from now on…

Fitzsimmons and me cheered loudly and clapped our hands. We were that excited. I was so happy for my father finally getting it together and making a move.

I've got an idea.

- So technically, May is my stepmom now? Can I call you Mom?

I turned to May, giggling. She had her usual face and probably wasn't amused at all.

- It's a joke, you don't have to be my Mom.

Everyone laughed and looked at May, who hadn't actually taken it as a joke, and had a very serious expression on her face.

- And, of course, Ward, to whom I owe so much for loving my daughter and taking good care of her. Grant, you have my blessing. There is no other man on Earth who deserves her more than you do.

A tear ran down my face and I hurried to wipe it. Grant was holding my hand tightly in his and my hand in his felt so right. He leaned in to kiss me, while my father went on to speak about Fitzsimmons.

- And of course Fitzsimmons. What would we do without you, sweet genius duo? You save our asses every time we need it. And no matter how much cruelty you see every day, you stay the same cute kind-hearted couple, just like the first day you came here. We love you, guys.

We looked at Fitzsimmons who were sitting so very close to each other, their bodies touching. I loved them so much, they were my brother and sister. I reached out my hand across the table to hold Jemma's hand, then Leo's and mouthed 'I love you'.

My father made me realize one more that I had the best possible family a girl could wish for.

- Merry Christmas, family! And let the odds be ever in our favor!

It was followed by multiple 'Cheers' and everyone drank their champagne except for me who was with orange juice when I would very much prefer champagne.

Finally it was time to eat Leo's awesome Christmas pudding. I loved the pudding that Fitz had made last Christmas, so I was craving that pudding.

So that's why I couldn't stop eating it. It was so good. Fitz looked at me savoring his pudding and asked:

- Hey, I thought you were full.

- I was. But this is Christmas pudding we're talking about. I'm not going to get to eat it for a year!

I looked at him with a that-is-so-obvious look and he didn't say anything else.

- Baby, maybe it's enough, huh? I don't want you to get diabetes.

- Seriously, Ward? I'm just enjoying Christmas. And if I wanna eat pudding then I will.

I could feel everyone looking at me. Was I too harsh? Damn it, I think I'm getting too hormonal!

- Sorry.

- Are you okay? You are all weird today.

- Yep. Totally fine.

He didn't look convinced but he let it go for now. Skye seemed a bit stressed today. Maybe Christmas had that effect on her. He was going to talk to her later.

A little bit later when my father left for his office to make a phone call, Grant followed him, leaving me with May and Fitzsimmons. While those two were cuddling on the coach, May locked her eyes on mine and said:

- Skye. For a few words.

She got up and went towards the kitchen and I followed her there. I immediately thought it had something (in fact, everything) to do with my stupid joke and felt embarrassed and very stupid, so much for my father saying I was very smart.

- Look, I'm sorry I made that stupid joke…

- What? No. Don't be sorry.

She was looking at me and smiling (May smiling?) and there was a certain warmness in her look that I've never seen before.

- I just wanted you to know… that you can come to me if you need anything. I've never had… a daughter. But you are like a daughter to me, Skye. It's hard for me to say these things, so you better remember that. You can rely on me.

I felt tears in my eyes probably for a hundred's time today. Finally May showed some emotion.

- Thank you. I appreciate that, Mom.

I laughed and she laughed with me. Maybe all what the woman needed to open up was my father to take a step up and tell her he loved her. I saw a different side of May and I loved this one.

It was midnight and the living area was filled with the words 'Merry Christmas', laughter and joy. We gave each other Christmas gifts and were sitting near the Christmas tree, unwrapping the gifts and giving each other wishes of joy and happiness and just chatting.

A bit later Grant decided to take me for a walk. I only agreed because it was snowing outside, everything was covered in white snow and reminded me of a fairy tale. And I also wanted to put on my new knitted beanie hat and a scarf and I'd never got to do that on the West coast. So I obeyed his 'order' to go and breathe some fresh air.

As we got out of the bus I made a few steps and let myself fall into a pile of snow. Grant saw that and was at my feet in seconds, his voice sounded worried.

- Oh my God, Skye.

I laughed, looking up at the dark sky.

- I am just having fun, silly. Chill.

I had a huge idiotic smile on my face, I was so happy and so in love and today was a fairy tale. But Grant took it very seriously.

- Jesus, you scared me. I know you've been feeling unwell today. Com'on, Skye, get up, or you're gonna catch a cold.

He took my hands and pulled me up in one movement. I couldn't even protest, as I was already on my feet.

- Such a killjoy. I wouldn't catch a cold just by lying in the snow.

- You can't know that.

I looked up and saw snowflakes whirling so beautifully, as if they were dancing, really. I've never seen so much snow in my life.

As I looked back at Grant, he was on his knee right in front of me. I asked him:

- What are you doing? You were the one saying that…

I didn't finish what I was going to say as he retrieved a small box from the pocket of his jacket. I gasped. He opened iy slowly and I saw a ring. I was overcome with a rush of emotion and everything around me started spinning.

- Grant…

- Skye Coulson, love of my life, will you marry me?

I looked at him, stunned, my mouth opened in surprise. Did he really... Yes, he did it. Agent Grant Ward just proposed to me. I was in such a state of shock, my heart was racing and all I could do was stare at him and think 'Oh my god'. Or did I say it out loud? I couldn't quite remember.

I looked at the ring. It was really beautiful. It had one white diamond in the center and two smaller ones at each side. I couldn't take my eyes away from that ring and forgot I still haven't given him the answer. He asked me in a worried voice:

- Skye? Skye? Are you going to answer my question? Are you crying?

Only then did I realize I was crying. I loved him so much. We were going to have a baby soon. I just couldn't believe this was really happening. I quickly wiped away the stupid tears.

- No.

I saw his stricken face and only then realized what I'd said.

- Oh! I mean I'm not crying. Sorry.

He took a deep breath and said:

- Are you going to answer or not?

- Yes.

- Is that a 'Yes, I'm going to answer you' or a 'Yes, I will marry you'?

I smiled and waited a while to torture him a bit more. I smiled even wider as I said:

- Yes, Grant Ward, I will marry you.

In no time he got up and his lips crashed into mine in a most passionate kiss. I grabbed him by the jacket and held it tight not to fall into that pile of snow, now for real. It's not that he'd ever let me fall, he was holding me so tight. He pulled away and took the ring from the box.

- You left hand, please.

I held my left hand to him, tears running down my cheeks one after another. The moment was so perfect, and I wanted to save every bit of it in my memory. Today was perfect, I found out we were going to be parents and then we got engaged… but yeah, he still didn't know about our little addition to the family.

He slipped the ring slowly on my ring finger and it fit just perfectly. I admired my engagement ring and was trying to get used to seeing it on my finger, where it was to stay forever. He kissed the knuckles on my left hand and I said:

- I love you, Grant, I love you so much.

He put his arms around me, holding me close and, kissing me on the forehead, said:

- I love you too, princess.

I wrapped my hands around him, holding for dear life. We stood there, glued to each other and the snowflakes kept dancing around us. I felt like the happiest person on Earth.

I still haven't told him about the baby and it was tormenting me. I was worried about his reaction, but he deserved to know and I was sure going to tell him tonight. We've talked about having kids in general, but we've never talked about actually having them sometime soon, and that was what was bothering me. I knew he'd been suspecting something already, him being Ward, who saw a lie from a distance, and I've lied to him enough today. I wouldn't be able to continue to do so any longer, I already felt so bad for lying straight to his face several times today. I just really needed to tell him already.

When we got back to the bus, there was Christmas music playing very quietly in the living area but everyone seemed to be gone to their respective bunks and, uhm, rooms. I took off my jacket, scarf and hat, having so much clothes on was unusual for me so it took time. Ward, who had only a jacket on, was watching me with a smirk while I fumbled with the clothes, and I wondered how he didn't get frozen in just that jacket of his. When I got rid of the clothes he took my hand and asked:

- Wanna dance?

I looked at him confusingly.

- I can't dance.

- Oh, you don't need to.

Saying that, he smiled at me and took both of my hands in his. He looked so beautiful that I just wanted to kiss that smile away and head to our bunk. He put my hands around his neck and wrapped his around my waist, pulling me to himself. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but this time it was as if there was two times more of them, as we touched and I thought that our baby was right in between us.

We started dancing, or better said, moving slowly in the same place to the sound of 'I'll be home for Christmas', it was a beautiful song, even if a little bit sad.

A few songs later I felt I had to tell him right there right then. I called him, my voice a little hoarse:

- Grant…

- Yes, baby? What is it?

- I lied.

His face changed from peaceful to concerned instantly as he stopped dancing. He eyed me and then said, taking my hands into his:

- Well I figured. Are you feeling unwell again?

- No, it's not really about that.

I looked down to escape his look. I could almost hear my heart beating.

- Skye. What's wrong? Did something happen?

- Not something , but someone.

I answered, trying to give him some hints, but he didn't seem to get it. He lifted my chin so that he could see my eyes. He said, his voice tense and firm:

- Did someone hurt you?

- No! I didn't mean that.

- So, no one has hurt you in any way, right? Right?

I nodded.

- So what is wrong then?

He kept pushing. I was just trying to collect all my courage and tell him.

- Nothing is wrong. It's… Grant, it's not a bad thing.

- I don't get it. What are you trying to say here? You got me confused.

I allowed myself to smile at his confusion.

- Skye. Stop it. Just tell me. Please.

I took his hand in mine and, looking right into his eyes and placing it on my abdomen, said:

- Like I said, it's not what, it's who.

He seemed very shocked and kept silent, looking at our hands pressed to my stomach. I said to clarify it a bit:

- Grant, we are having a baby.

He finally moved and captured my lips, instinctively pressing me to himself. I felt relief wash over me. I was so happy that it was making me dizzy, although that was probably lack of air or the pregnancy. God, I felt so weird.

He pulled away and kneeled in front of my stomach, his face so full of love, as he put his hands on my sides and lifted my sweater up to kiss my abdomen ever so gently. I put my hands in his hair and stroked it soothingly. Tears started running down my face and I started weeping. That got his attention immediately. He got up and took my face in his hands, looking worried and concerned.

- Skye, baby, what is it?

- Sorry, I am just getting very hormonal.

He smiled and, wiping away all the tears, said:

- God, I love you so much. Both of you.

- I love you too. You and the little one. Merry Christmas, Grant.

- Merry Christmas, Skye.

He kissed me again, this time the kiss was slow and soft. He then scooped me up and carried me to our bunk.

- I think it's time you were in bed, princess.

When we were lying in bed, his hand on my still flat stomach, he said:

- You just gave me the best Christmas gift in the world.

He leaned in to kiss my abdomen again, then gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

I said, looking at my left hand with his engagement ring shining brightly.

- Well, I love my gift too. I wonder how did we end up receiving two Christmas gifts each?

- Well, I certainly don't mind my extra gift.

I smiled charmingly at him.

- Good. Cuz I was kinda worried.

- Oh God. Is that why you were acting so weird?

- What? No. I was acting so weird cuz I'd found out I was pregnant! There were all these smells that were making me sick and I was hungry and then I couldn't drink alcohol. It's not called acting weird if I'm pregnant, you know?

- Right. You could just tell me when I knocked on the bathroom door.

- I wasn't ready then. I told you eventually. It didn't even take me that long.

- Okay, I know, I know. Now sleep, you and the baby need to rest. I love you.

- I love you too.

I put my head on his chest and he pulled me closer, just like every night. I felt happy and safe and fell into a peaceful sleep in no time.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

**reviews are always welcome, let me know if you like it! thank you for reading!**


End file.
